Kristal's Silly Adventures
by Virus Queen
Summary: What happens when Kristal's crushes and their crews get in one room with her? Pure Funny Chaos! Join her in her Script Style adventure as everyone entertains themselves! Event suggestions accepted
1. Chapter 1

(One of my first fanfics! this tells about the break-fourth-wall sillyness i have invented with link and the rest of ma crushes crews. :3)

Kristal: (Notices no one is around exept link) GRAH I FORGOT TO INVITE EVERYONE! (Desperatly hires diddy kong to drag everyone into the room)  
Falco: (Looks at all the non-human people) Seriously, is this your idea of a crush?  
Kristal: (Eyes) I saw your trophy in SSBM, Falco. (Bonks Falco with the flat side of her sword)  
Falco: Eurgh. So, anyways.  
Shadow: (Blinks)  
Link: (Quiet)  
Kristal: As you know, i DID invite their crews!  
Ganondorf: (Looks at everyone)  
Kristal: (Falls down anime-style at the fact that Diddy Kong knows her crushes)  
Kristal: Okay...I got no ideas right now. If only i got some messages tellin' me what can we go to spend some time.  
Link: (Spacing out) We could dance Caramelldansen.  
Kristal: OKAY!  
Link: (Returning from space out) ...Why did i just say that?  
Kristal: (Reaches the radio with her sword and pokes a button with it, making the Caramelldansen song go on, and forces everyone to dance)  
(Everyone dances)  
Zelda: Next time, don't space out, liiink...

Kristal: I didin't get any suggestions, but i got an idea!

(Everyone stares at her)

Kristal: (Drags link to the center of the room)

Link: (Blinks)

Kristal: (Throws a chicken at link)

Link: (Slaps chicken at the fact that it pecked him)

(Tons of chickens come out from nowhere and chase link while he runs for his life)

Kristal: (Sweatdrop) The fact that i never played any of the LoZ games is disturbing. I didin't even know of that glitch untill now.

Ganondorf: (Starts laughing)

Btw, That's adult link. :3

Kristal: (After looking at the chickens swarming around link, she unleashes her link fury, chasing all the chickens away.)

Ganondorf: (Laughs harder)

Link: (Heavily Pecked)

Kristal: Adsf. I knew i didin't like touching chickens for a reason. (Drags link to the center of the room, and sits beside him)

Falco: Do you have his trophy or something?

Kristal: I have his smash and normal trophy.

Falco: (Sweatdrop)

Link: (Cough) Any reason why i'm in the center of the room again?

Kristal: Danjou.

Ganondorf: What?

Kristal: Uh, never mind. (Hands link a microphone, pokes a button with her sword again from the radio, turning on the song "Harder To Breathe")

Link: (Blinks)

Kristal: I need to faint atleast once in this chapter. Sing it so i can faint!

(Everyone Sweatdrops)

Link: (Starts singing)

Kristal: ADSFADSFADSF LINK CUTENESS OVERLOAAAAD. (Faints)

(Everyone falls down anime-style.)

Btw since i can pronounce Adsf in real life i can say it here. So it's not chatspeak.

Link: (Finishes song, and looks at kristal, who still is fainted.)

Ganondorf: This is more embarassing than the time Kristal was going to type my name as Ganondorfdorf.

Link: What?

Ganondorf: Listening to YOU sing.

Zelda: (Bonks ganondorf on the head with her hand)

Ganondorf: Ow. Anywho.

Falco: Hey! Hands off my prey! I mean! You stole my saying! Earlier

Ganondorf: (Starts laughing)

Shadow: I'm gonna go get something to drink. (Speeds to the kitchen.)

Fox: I took note that kristal was too lazy to bring slippy and the rest.

Mr. Game & Watch: Who cares?!

(Everyone Anime falls)

Zelda: Why are you here?!

Mr. Game & Watch: Kristal watched a video about P.Jon's terrible luck against someone controlling me and she said it was hilarious.

Zelda: What part?

Mr. Game & Watch: When P.Jon said,

NO NINES

SON OF A Insert swear word here

Azura(His friend): Yes nines!

Mr. Game & Watch: Who am i without giving proper credit? You can view the whole video here: /watch?vHlWIxRQ3lws&featurerelated

Zelda: We'll have to wait until Kristal gets back from her fainting spell, though.

Ganondorf: Har Har, What a pun. I noticed you said fainting SPELL.


	2. Dark Link!

Kristal: Hey. Wazzup. (Wakes up from faint)

Ganondorf: When she faints this long. Heh.

Kristal: You alrady know why i wanted to faint from link first.

Link: (Blushes)

Kristal: Hey, where's shadow?

Zelda: He went for something to drink.

Kristal: Eh.

Kristal: I loved how you appeared in the SSBB Danjou, link. Youtube reference!

Link: Thanks.

Majora's Mask: Boo.

Kristal: Hi Majora.

Majora: This is the last time i will not try to be evil.

(Everyone looks at a floating smash ball.)

Kristal: (Grabs smash ball) I always wondered how it felt like.

Marth: Not to mention you screenshooted me about 5 times in your game. Link has 6.

Kristal: Anywho.

Ganondorf: There she goes again, she was going to type my name as Gobi.

Link: (Laughs)

Kristal: No wonder.You have a long name, Danongorf!

(Everyone laughs)

Kristal: Oh, shoot. I have problems typing ganondorf for some reason.

Ganondorf: I'm bored.

Kristal: I rented Legend Of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass! It's great, by the way!

Zelda: You saying that reminded me of tetra.

Kristal: Let's play truth or dare!

Ganondorf: Ieh, Ganonrdorf. Who's first?

Kristal: Falco!

Falco: Okay, Fox, truth or dare?

Fox: Dare.

Falco: I dare you to... Go play SSBM with yourself with the difficulty being very hard!

Fox: That's easy.

Falco: Not to mention playing adventure mode.

Fox: Uh...

Falco: (Shoves fox into the game room)

88 Fifteen minutes later and a thousand continues later... 88

Fox: (Walks out of room, and sits down, eye twitching.)

Falco: (Laughs hard.)

Fox: Majora, truth or dare?

Majora: Truth.

Fox: Is it true that you're heart shaped for a reason?

Majora: Erh.. (Sweats)

Fox: Tell me or it's changed to dare!

Majora: IT'S THE DIRECTORS! (Sweats more)

Fox: (Laughs hard)

Majora: ...Dang it. Kristal, truth or dare.

Kristal: Dare.

Majora: I dare you to go into your bedroom with link only! Bwahahaha! Evil will prevail!

Kristal: I thought you would be Nice for once, majora. (Reads dare) Oh, Shoot.

Majora: (Shoves Kristal and Link into her bedroom, turns off the light, and closes the door.

Majora: I am so EVIL.

Ganondorf: How much time they'll be in there, Majora?

Majora: About 15 minutes.

Ganondorf: I'll eavesdrop.

Ganondorf: (Quietly puts his ear to the door)

Majora: Zelda, so quiet?

Zelda: Seeing you makes me remember of the time i saw the moon break.

Majora: Argh.

(Captain Falcon barges in. Everyone anime falls.)

C. Falcon: ... Shoot. I thought this was my bounty's house. (Flees)

(Everyone anime falls again)

Falco: So, fox. How many continues?

Fox: 14.

Falco: Hee.

Mr. G&W: We need a time parody.

Falco: Okay.

88 15 minutes later... 88

Majora: Game over. Hee hee.

Kristal: (Slams the door open, link and her come out, and he closes the door. Ganondorf is on the wall, flat like G&W.)

Ganondorf: Ow.

Majora: So how was your time there?

(Both kristal and link fall flat on the ground.)

Majora: Mwahaha!

Ganondorf: Shoot. I could not hear nothing.

Majora: (PHSYCIC POWERS ACTIVATE!) ...I shouldve not have to hear that.

Ganondorf: (Sits down.) What?

Majora: Shoot, they were singing; Both.

Ganondorf: She was going to type my name as Gananorf. Anyways, What were they singing? 0Actually, the first time i properly used a ;.0

Majora: A.D.S.F. Kristal was apparently singing, "I need a Hero" in that cause, link fainted on his back. Kristal, looking at him that way, fainted from "Link Cuteness Overload."

(Zelda anime falls)

Majora: She can only sing that when she is alone, with link.

Kristal: (Still flat on the ground) Then why did you say both?

Majora: ...Oh, shoot.

Kristal: Anywho, (Sits up, link does, also.) Ganondorf, truth or dare?

Link: (Hums the song kristal sang.)

Ganondorf: Dare.

Kristal: I dare you to play the event in adventure mode in SSBM where you need to run to the goal.

Ganondorf: I can always pick C. Falcon.

Kristal: With yourself.

Ganondorf: AW, SHOOT!(Reminds himself of how slow he is in SSBM. Including the time limit placed.)

Kristal: (Shoves ganondorf into the game room.)

Kristal: Al' Righty. Snack time.

(Everyone rushes into the kitchen, make their snacks, eat them, and return to the lobby.)

Kristal: SHOOT. I need proper air condition. Let's go to my bedroom, instead. It has air conditioner.

(Everyone rushes to the bedroom and turn the conditioner on. Meanwhile, kristal's in the game room)

Kristal: When you finish with that, go to my bedroom 'cause we relocated.

Ganondorf: (Getting his character mauled by thousands of race cars.) Okay.

Kristal: (Rushes to the bedroom, opens the door, enters, and closes the door. Sits on the bed where link also is on.)

Falco: So what are we going to do, prom queen?

Kristal: (Bonks falco again with her sword.)

Marth: (Scratches a collar thing kristal secretly put on him) So, what's this for?

Kristal: It's a translator. I knew you only speaked in japanese.

Meta-Knight: What is marth doin' here?!

(Everyone anime falls)

Kristal: Meta Knight, crew of King Dedede. Err...His Big

Falco: G--

(Everyone gazes at him with fire eyes)

Kristal: (Laughs) You forgot this was a--

Falco: BIG G--

Ganondorf: (Slaps falco) SHUT UP!

Falco: DANCE!

Kristal: (Laughs harder) As i was saying, you forgot this was a fanfic for most ages, falco.

Falco: Well, MOST.

Kristal: His big smash dance, i was saying. I love the music thing. ( :3 face)

(Every guy anime falls)

King Dedede: Can you hand me the smash ball? Herherher...

Flaco: NOOOOO! WAIT WHAT?! FLACO?!

(Everyone laughs)

Falco: Eurgh.

(Kristal hands over the smash ball. King dedede sets it on the floor, he smashes it with his hammer, and POOF! Music, Waddle Dees, King dedede, ACTION!)

Kristal: (Suddenly feels something, then cancels king dedede's smash, and poofs everyone under the bed. She peeks under the bed, along with link.)

??: Hehe, Link should be here. (Opens door, revealing...DARK LINK! He grabs link from under the bed, him struggling to get out of his hold.)

Dark Link: Much time has passed after our last meeting, eh?

Falco: (Jumps from under the bed and grabs dark link from the neck) Hands off my prey!

Dark Link: (Sheaths his sword, and pushes falco aside with it, giving falco a small scar.)

Dark Link: (Teleports Everyone out of the house)

Kristal: SHOOT. Dark link isin't acting kid friendly, i sure bet!

Ganondorf: So, he's long ago uninvited?

Kristal: Yep. AIRGH! HE'S WITH LINK!

Falco: (Touching his scar) Sssss. He sure grabbed me there pretty good. Dark link is kinda g--

Inuyasha: OUTTA THE WAY! (Everyone anime falls, avoiding the sword he placed upon the door, making it open.)

Kristal: Inuyasha!

(Everyone follows Inuyasha as he barges through the bedroom door.)

Dark Link: Inuyasha-san! I'll be going, link! (Teleports Out)

Inuyasha: Dang it! He escaped again!

Ganondorf: Notice falco is the only one that says those bad words.

Falco: Shut up. I'm only like this when i'm angry.

Link: (Is found as a wolf with a deep bleeding cut on his paw.)

Link: Thrank God Yrou Came Hrere! Dark Link Sure ris a jrerk!

Kristal: ADSF! WOOOOOLF! (Kristal runs full speed at link, cuddling his fur. She grabs him, and sets him on the bed.She sits near the green and white furred wolf.)

(Dark link appears again. Kristal, unleashing her link fury, grips a smash ball so hard, it breaks. She is surrounded by white and golden light.  
A dragon emerges from this light, white scaled with golden markings and glowing white eyes. She envelops dark link in the triforce symbol.  
He freezes, as she quickly swipes her claws. Once a thousand swipes were over, She returned to normal, pouncing on dark link.)

Dark link: Truly, release me at ONCE!

Ganondorf: (Grabs dark link forcefully by the tunic, and throws him over to inuyasha.)

Inuyasha: (Opens a cloth bag, catching dark link with it, and ties the opening.) I really need to teach him to never escape from the fedual japan forest.

Dark link: Truly, this is more annoying than the time tingle tried to tag along with me.

(Inuyasha runs off, and everyone returns to the bedroom.)

--

NOTE: I haven't been able to update and correct my fanfics because my laptop is broken. I'm using one from a store. XX


End file.
